From Russia with love
by Xanabell
Summary: Chekov OC! Kirk OC! When 2 girls meet at Starfleet just before the Khan incident they find a lot of things out about themselves, their past and their families. Tatiana and Alexia never thought that they would be called upon to help defend the Galaxy. And most importantly in their first year at the academy. Please R
1. Why Scotty hates Crayons

Chapter one: 101 reasons why Scotty shouldn't have let his five year old niece colour in  
Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Hi guys!  
For those who don't know who I am, I'm Xanabell from over in the Lord of The Rings section of this epic website. I've been watching Star Trek youtube clips and reading Star Trek fics, I decided to try my hand here. Please note: I've only ever watched Voyager, watched the 2009 reboot and have seen small amounts of DS9 on TV, so forgive me if I don't get something right. Anyway, on with the story. Punch it, Sulu!**

**R&R**

"C'mon lass!" yelled Cadet Montgomery Scott as he tried to get his niece to hurry up and finish her breakfast so that he could drop her off at school and then get to his lecture and propose his idea of Trans-warp beaming to the admirals at the academy  
"No ya vse yeshche yest!" replied the child as she put her spoon into her mouth  
"English please lass" said Scotty as he raced around his little kitchen throwing her books into her school bag as well as food and some money for the canteen  
"But I'm still eating!" huffed the child as she jumped down from the stool and picked up a crayon from her colouring in last night and finished colouring the paper a nice shade of royal blue before racing to the bathroom to do her hair  
"Tatiana Anastasia Maria Romanov ye'd better hurry up in there lass! The bus is at te top of te street!" yelled Scotty as he hit the door to try to hurry her. It wasn't everyday he had to babysit the kid. She was good, helped him out with a few maths problems and understood the basic concepts of physics and engineering. Tatiana was his would-have-been-sister-in-law's, if his brother hadn't left her for someone else.

Natasha Romanov was a FBI secret agent, so he was on standby just about all the time to watch Tatiana but Nat had a good working relationship with the head of the department who understood her situation. There had been speculation if their last name was true. Nat had to trace their family back to her great- great- great- great- great- great-grandmother, who was The Anastasia Romanov. Anastasia had adopted Tataina's insert no. Of greats here gran, who had been divorced and with Tatiana's insert no. Of greats here again grandmother, and took on her adopted mother's maiden name of Romanov. When Natasha was born as a result of a one night stand, she too got the name Romanov. Finally Tatiana had been born after her father had left her mother at the airport. Nat being the resourceful woman, she was called up Scotty, who had instantly offered her a room until she got her life back on track. All of the Romanov's spoke Russian around each other, but little Tatiana was still learning that she had to speak English everywhere else. Being raised by her grandmother most of the time, the first word she ever spoke were Russian. After a long time she finally managed to pick up English as well.

When Tatiana exited the bathroom Scotty picked her up and carried her out to put her on the bus to take her to school, where she was a boarder. Her mother had tried to get her into Starfleet elementary but hadn't been able to until Scotty piped up the fact that he was her uncle.

Tatiana like the rest of her family could speak fluent Russian, but with a little accent problem from her years speaking American English. Other than that she was hot headed, something she had inherited from her father, but could control the temper if she wasn't provoked too much. Otherwise she just lashed out and hit the closest thing to her. As well as Russian and English, she could speak French, German and Mandarin, her mother had insisted that she learn all these languages in case she needed them. Heck she spoke more languages than most of the language officers in the Fleet. _If she didn't major in engineering than it would have to be languages_ thought Scotty as he picked up his paper and ran to his first class of physics for the day.


	2. Blasted Beagles and Defending friends

Chapter two: Blasted Beagles and Defending friends  
Disclaimer: own nothing

**R&R**

Scotty looked at his theory. It was right. It had to be, if not then he'd just sent the Admiral Archer's prized, blasted beagle into deep space with no way of retrieving it  
"It should reappear any time now sirs..." Scotty said as he tried to put on a brave face and hope that his theory was correct  
"Cadet Scott, where is my dog?!" asked the admiral as he stood by the transporter waiting for his dog to return for the past fifteen minutes  
"Shit!" hissed Scotty holding his calculations up to the light only to realise that he couldn't read them_ Why did the wee lass have to draw last night?_ He wondered as anxiety started to take over  
"What was that Cadet Scott?!" roared Archer  
"Me niece... she has a thin' fe drawin' at te moment." Said Scotty as he held up the paper to show them the colours on it  
"Pass me your theory Scott!" boomed the instructor who was also present at this point in time  
"But Sir!" said Scotty as he thought of ways to retrieve the dog  
"PAPER CADET!" yelled the instructor was he lost his patience with the Scottish cadet  
"Yes sir..." said Scotty as he watched his paper be torn up in front of him  
"When you graduate, you will be immediately stationed on Delta Vega! I never want to hear or see you again!" yelled the admiral as he walked off, leaving a broken, downcast Scotty behind him

* * *

Compared to Scotty's day, Tatiana's was going brilliantly. First day back and only in one minor fight with first graders who thought they ruled the world, Tatiana had shown them for teasing her friend, Joanna McCoy, about her problems at home. As a result she was sitting in her teacher's office. Lieutenant Pike looked over at the five year old who sat on the opposite side of his desk finishing a book in Russian, she was the very picture of innocence, but she had a temper. It was the third time in the term she was pulled out of extra-curricular activities because of her behaviour. And minor class disturbances happened so often that he and her mother were on a first name basis  
"Tatiana, this behaviour has to stop. I know it's hard for you to control that temper of yours but you to. For the rest of the week, you've been pulled out of your extra-curricular activities. When the last bell goes you will accompany me to my office where you will do your homework and then remain there until dinner. Is that understood?" Pike asked as she looked up from her book to meet his eyes  
"But Mr. Pike! I was only helping Joanna out! She's been having problems at home and those first graders caught wind of it! Mum says that if you believe that something is worth fighting for, then fight for it!" said the exasperated child as she put the book on the desk. Of course it was in Russian.

Even though the school didn't teach the language, Natasha had put on the enrolment form that the first language she ever spoke was Russian as a result of being around her grandmother a lot. Tatiana's English was flawless and to everyone she came across as if she'd been born speaking the language. To the teachers it meant that she was an 'English as a second language student' and to mark her easier than the other students. Something her mother had protested about furiously  
"What book?" Pike asked pointing to the book's cover. It was a red hardcover with Cyrillic proclaiming the title. There was still fifty minutes before dinner was called, and in that time she had managed to almost finish the book  
"Oh this? It's 'Zolushka' or as you would know it 'Cinderella'." Tatiana said opening to the page she was on "Does my punishment include reading?" she asked as she found her spot  
"Yes it does. I'm willing to help you with it and sign it into your reader after ten minutes of continuous reading" Pike said as he held out his hand for her reader which unsurprisingly was almost full. Her uncle, mother and grandmother all signed her off. Some books were stuff she shouldn't even understand yet. Her uncle Scotty had signed in 'Mathematics: Demystified' while the others were in either Russian or English  
"I'll read from where I left off. Do you want it in English or Russian?" she asked  
"English please."  
"Just warning you, a lot is lost in translation..." Tatiana started before Pike cut her off  
"Then read one line in Russian aloud and then repeat it in English" he suggested  
"Ok sir!" she said enthusiastically before launching off into flawless Russian as Pike made a note to watch out for her in the future. After ten minutes of reading they had managed to finish the book with a few little stumbles on the translation but nothing Google translate couldn't handle. That twenty-first century program helped them through it  
"Well done, Tatiana! Now did I give the class any other work to do?" he wondered aloud before he answered his own question "No, no I didn't" but by this time Tatiana had pulled out 'Physics for Dummies' and was reading through it.

This child was something to watch out for in the future...

**Now I've finished giving the basic backdrop for the story I'm fast-forwarding about 10 years so Tatiana is about 15 when she entered Starfleet Academy. For future reference, she hasn't talked to Scotty since the day he lost the dog attempting his theory**


	3. 10 years later

Chapter three: 10 years later  
Disclaimer: still own nothing

**R&R**

Tatiana walked through the terminal, having left Georgia for New York at the end of first grade when her mother got a transfer. Airports didn't worry her.

On her list of regrets at the moment:  
Not talking to Joanna in years. Reason- Jocelyn McCoy had refused to let her talk to her child claiming that she was a bad influence on her. When she had rung Bones she'd been redirected to Starfleet to which she promptly hung up when the operator reconnected her.

So after that short list she had made up before she got on the plane headed to San Francisco in California. She'd gotten a scholarship to Starfleet last term. Being 15 she had to get her mother to condone it. Natasha had looked at her last report and signed the scholarship form immediately before posting it express and receiving the reply a few days later telling her when she'd start.

As the plane took off she remembered the last time she'd seen Bones and Joanna. Jo had just turned 7 in the last months of first grade. She pulled out her I-pod and started listening to some 21st century music. Tatiana never really had a like for the current music trends but when she listened to her 'seriously dated music that I still like' playlist she felt right at home. Even stuff from the 20th century she liked. ABBA, the Beach Boys and the Beatles. She had some of their songs. From the 21st century she had Adele, Mika, Nightwish, Evanescence and Coldplay, in her mother's mind she had quite a range of music. Then if you looked further you could see that she had stuff from the classical period with composers like Vivaldi, Bach as well as Seitz and some good Russian composers like Tchaikovsky and the odd piece of music from traditional Scottish music that Scotty had listened to a lot when she was with him. Then there was the extensive playlist of songs from old Disney and Pixar movies she had watched. The first and last song on that playlist was what she considered her lullaby 'If I had words' from the 1995 movie Babe. Scotty had learnt the words and dance for her when she had to stay with him. Joanna had given her a music box that sang it for her 6th birthday. The girls had often been yelled at by their dorm matron to stop listening to it and sleep.

When the plane finally landed in California, she found all of her stuff and headed towards the shuttle that would take her to the Academy. "Hi! One to the academy, please!" she said cheerfully as she climbed onto the bus  
"ID please..." said the driver sighing. Kids these days. Thinking that they could get into the academy without a scholarship or Starfleet ID  
"Pardon?" said Tatiana as she lent closer to hear what he said  
"I said, ID please. If you're under 17 years then you have to show identification!" he said loudly as he pointed to the sign hanging above the windscreen. That was when the most unexpected person climbed onto the bus as Tatiana tried to read the sign. Sure she could read, write and speak English perfectly, her reading glasses were in her big, blue wheelie bag that she picked up from the luggage carousel about fifteen minutes earlier, so she decided to find her library card and take his word for it  
"Excuse me miss, are you sure that this is the right bus?" asked the voice belonging to the unexpected person  
"Yess...Mr. Pike?" she said as she looked up with her library card in hand  
"Ahem..." said Christopher Pike tapping his uniform  
"Sorry, lieutenant" she quickly corrected as he helped her load her bags on the bus after she had shown ID  
"I'm an admiral now, but it's good to see you again Tatiana. He said as he shut the door underneath the bus. When she found a seat she pulled out her reading glasses that she'd found in her backpack and started reading a book 'Treaty signing for dummies'. He smiled at the book remembering that she had also read the physics book in the same series when she was five  
"Why are you out of school?" he asked wondering why the hell she was sitting next to him and not with her mother and going to school  
"Well, my science teacher didn't know bases from acids. He almost killed the class about five times in the first term. One day he tried to teach us Atomic Theory, which you know I knew at five, he didn't know the equations and stuff and after about 20 minutes into the 45 minute lesson I got up took the marker from him and explained it to the class and the teacher myself. AND, I used small words too!" she started to see the look of pride on his face before continuing "But on the bright side, I aced Russian experts, it was essentially my bludge. The teacher I had was still learning the language so I had to correct her accent and pronunciation. Apparently, the students in her beginner's class could only say Da and Nyet. I ended up writing up writing a story in those lessons. I wasn't doing anything that challenged me. I also took Klingon beginners. That wasn't too hard either." She said in the same fluent English she had always spoken. Not a hint of the Russian accent that she had when she spoke Russian. Unlike the navigator on the Enterprise  
"But why are you out of school?" he pressed looking worried at the possibilities of answers she could give him  
"Well, I dropped out because school wasn't my thing... I failed English and screwed up my equation and algebra topics in maths" she said looking at the book  
"What? How?!" he said. She was the top of English when he'd taught her years ago and maths, she was reciting the quadratic equation from the top of her head when the other's were learning that 1+1=2  
"To put it frankly sir, I can't write an essay for shit. And they screwed my way of getting an answer for equations, algebra- expanding quadratic trinomial expressions" She said as she saw the look of disbelief on his face. But before he could say anything else the bus arrived at the academy.

Pike got off the bus and helped her unload the luggage she'd brought from New York with her. It included one very large, blue wheelie bag, two smaller bags and a violin. She managed to take the two smaller bags, the violin and her backpack and was about to get the blue bag but Pike stopped her and helped her get across to the welcoming party with the rest of the cadets, all were visibly older than herself. The old friends had dropped her bags off with the other cadets' and Pike bade her 'bye' and left to take his seat up the front with the captains and other admirals. When she arrived she found a seat in the back row and sat down next to a girl who looked to be about 21  
"Sorry!" she hissed as she jumped the back of the seat and landed next to the girls scaring her  
"No, it's fine." She said with a vague Australian accent "The name's Alexia." She hissed in Tatiana's ear  
"Tatiana." She replied shaking her hand before they both averted their attention to the front where one of the admirals was giving a welcome speech  
"Welcome, welcome! Welcome, Cadets to Starfleet academy!" he started enthusiastically before going on about how lucky they all were for getting a spot, maps were handed out and rules were laid down. After this they were all dismissed to their rooms. Dinner would be supplied by their dorm's cafeteria and so on. She and Alexia soon found out that they were to be in the same unit. Seeing as their names were the last on the list they had been stuck in with a lieutenant from Enterprise, a Nyota Uhura. As the girls walked across campus to where their flat was, only to see that it was a flat A and flat B type flat, sharing a common wall. Flat A looked to be empty while flat B had lights on and smelt like food  
"Well, back home the best way to see if that's where you've been assigned is to ask" said Alexia as she walked up to the door and knocked. Lieutenant Uhura answered hoping to see her two cadets on the other side and not Kirk doing another knock and run  
"Yes?" she asked looking at the odd match of girls on the other side  
"Um, hi. I'm Alexia Smith. My friend Tatiana and I were told that we would be sharing a flat with a Lieutenant Nyota Uhura." She explained as Tatiana finally caught up with her  
"Oh yes! I was starting to wonder when you two would arrive!" she said cheerfully as she opened the door and led them into the flat.


	4. Nyota likes discipline

Chapter four: Nyota likes discipline  
Disclaimer: Own Nothing

**R&R**

Nyota looked at the cadets. She'd been told by Star Command that Tatiana was the second youngest cadet they had ever taken on. Second only to Pavel Chekov. They'd also told her that she had a Language officer Scholarship. She could speak Russian, English, French, German, Mandarin as a five year old and now Klingon, Romulan and Borg on top of that. Alexia was from Australia and looked like she'd just come off a property in the outback. She'd probably been assigned these two to mother hen them. Tatiana looked like she could take any security officer they could throw at her and then resist Spock's Vulcan pressure points.

The only reason that USS Enterprise was here was to restock and for repairs. These were going to take a long time judging from Scotty's look of shock/horror at the state of the ship. Being stuck with two cadets wasn't her ideal but compared to Scotty and McCoy who had Kirk, Chekov and Sulu she considered herself lucky that her boyfriend had assigned their rooms.

As the cadets looked around the flat they saw that it was neatly furnished and was clean. Uhura had obviously slept on the couch previously so they could get their first pick of rooms. In the time she had been here Nyota had set up cleaning, cooking and bathroom rosters. That sent alarm bells in Tatiana's head off. She wasn't the neatest of people and hated discipline with a passion  
"I figured that both of you would like to choose your own room. Feel free to. There's two bedrooms though but we have an extra bed in the wardrobe" Uhura explained as they dropped their stuff in the living room  
"I'm fine with whatever as long as I can watch State Of Origin on Wednesday" said Alexia as she sat down on the couch with a sigh _Dang this is one good couch!_ She thought  
"Then how about the back room" said Tatiana, taking into account the way the flat faced. After the girls had unpacked their stuff, Uhura presented them with their academy uniforms before getting Alexia up to help her with dinner.

Tatiana seized the opportunity to take a quick shower. As she found her towel, shampoo and conditioner she turned up the hot water and jumped in. To say it was a nice shower was an understatement.

Back out in the main room, Nyota and Alexia were interrupted from their nacho making by their neighbours arriving back to their flat. From the looks of things Chekov was mildly drunk, but nothing he wouldn't sleep off. Kirk had run inside and soon they heard yelling for him to hurry up in the shower. Then the yelling stopped abruptly and was replaced with shrieking and screaming. Kirk had run over to their door and was banging his fist on it  
"Uhura! Open up!" yelled the very wet and angry James Tiberius Kirk with a towel secured around his waist  
"Yes, Jim. What do you want?" said Uhura as she looked at her captain  
"Tell whoever's in the shower to stop using all the hot water! For god's sake I just experienced a Russian shower! NO HOT WATER!" he yelled  
"Well, Jim, the cadet in the shower is only fifteen years old! Would you treat Chekov like that if it was him?" she asked looking the captain sternly in the face  
"So? Chekov knows not use all the hot water!" yelled Kirk as he stormed back to his side of the flat and slammed the door upon his return only to be yelled at by McCoy  
"I assume that that was about my extensive use of hot water?" asked Tatiana as she dried her hair and stood in the doorway to the cadet's bedroom wearing a old 21st century band t-shirt with the words GREENDAY! On it and a set of stripy pyjama pants  
"Yes!" yelled Alexia from the kitchen  
"Apparently we're on the same hot water tank as next door" said Nyota as they all sat down for dinner  
"So who does the good captain room with?" asked Alexia  
"Well, since he isn't old enough to have a room by himself and the fact that we're running a little short on male dorms he got stuck with his pilot and navigator and Dr McCoy as well as Scotty..." she said as she tried to remember if Spock had said anyone else  
"Bones and Scotty?!" asked Tatiana excitedly looking up from her nachos stunning Uhura at her use of the Dr's nickname and Commander Scott's  
"You know them?" asked Alexia looking freaked out  
"Yeah, Scotty's my uncle and Bones was my best friend's dad" she explained before running to her room and returning with a photo frame showing three people. The oldest in the photo was a younger and more carefree version of McCoy, the girl to his right looked like him that was obviously Joanna while the girl to his right had her arm in plaster and a sling, this girl looked just like Tatiana  
"This you?" Nyota asked pointing to the girl on the left  
"Yep. That's Bones and Joanna too! I've got my arm in plaster because I'd done a back-flip off Joanna's trampoline and broke it. Right before school ended. We were in Atlanta city because mum wanted me out of her hair while she was packing for our big move to New York. She trusts Bones. He took us to all sorts of places." She said as they finished dinner and washed their dishes. Nyota had given them a rundown of what their days would be like before they all went to bed. By the end of the night they all considered each other close friends

* * *

At about 5:30 Tatiana got up as she usually did. Uhura had given the girls to be showered by 7am, so she decided to go for a run. She used to go for runs in Georgia, but when she'd moved to New York, she wasn't allowed to considering that it was a HUGE city and she was young. She'd decided to run in the marathon later in the year, and for that she'd need to get fitter. Tatiana had calculated that if she started now she would be able to run the 40 km marathon. Running helped clear her head. If it wasn't for Pike who had put her in with the boys group in prep then she wouldn't have learnt how to run and avoid the flailing arms of her classmates. Pike had made them do a cross country course every term and at the end of the year with some encouragement from Joanna, Tatiana managed to win the race.

By the time she found her way back to the flat she'd noticed that she'd run about 10 km. A great start. Alexia had already gotten up and was cooking breakfast. Nyota had met the teen at the door and upon looking at her quickly put her in the shower before leaving to do her work  
"I'll see you at lunch hopefully!" she called cheerfully as she shut the door behind her

Tatiana undressed quickly and jumped in, forgot that they shared a hot water tank and turned it right up. She only remembered that they shared a tank with next door when there was a constant banging on the wall next to her  
"Turn dovn zee hot vater!" her neighbour yelled  
"Sorry! I forgot!" she replied as she got out of the shower and started to get dressed  
"Eet ez ok. Just don't do zat often!" he replied (she'd figured out that it was a he. It did sound like a he anyway)  
A few minutes later she arrived out for breakfast. Alexia had packed her bag for her as well  
"So where were you this morning?" she asked as Tatiana stepped into the room in her uniform  
"Running. I've decided to run the marathon this year." She said as she put apple and cinnamon into her porridge  
"Apple and cinnamon?" asked Alexia as she sat opposite her friend  
"Habit. My uncle Scotty got me into it." She said as she finished and put her bowl in the dishwasher before they both grabbed their maps, books and bags and headed out to the campus.


	5. Classes Damnit I thought I left those!

Chapter five: Classes. Dammit I thought that I left those!  
Disclaimer: own nothing  
**R&R**

Tatiana's Borg treaty peace talk class ended with her rewiring the simulator. Spock, who had programmed the simulation walked up to her station just as she finished  
"Cadet Romanov, do you find my programming of the simulation unsatisfactory?" he asked with his hands behind his back  
"Nyet, no ya ne schitayu, chto Borg ne poydet na popyatnuyu, kak tol'ko on dal yemu" she replied looking scared before realising that she'd slipped back into Russian  
"Excuse me, cadet but what did you say?" he asked raising an eyebrow  
"No, but I do believe that a Borg wouldn't go back on its word once it gave it sir." She replied "its simple computing technology." Tatiana added just as class was dismissed. She left Spock thinking that it was going to be Kirk all over again.

Alexia's classes were far less demanding. She'd been accepted into the medical department and her first class was a lecture hosted by the CMO of the Enterprise. Bones as Tatiana had called him. It was considerably boring so she put in one of her PADD's headphones and listened to what she had already installed on there while she looked like she was taking notes.

When the girls met up at lunch, Alexia dragged Tatiana over to the table where she and a few of her new friends were sitting at. Trust Alexia to already have friends here  
"Guys this is Tatiana Romanov. She's in the same flat as me. That's Justin and that's Reggae." She said pointing to the other's sitting at the table  
"Hi" Tatiana replied shaking their hands before sitting down to eat her meal before she had to head to her engineering class  
"So, Tatiana, how old are you. Sorry if it seems rude..." said Reggae noticing the few zits that had yet cleared up  
"I turn 16 next month... the day before the marathon." Tatiana replied as she started to eat the sandwich she'd bought from the cafeteria. Finally, a place where she could have peanut butter freely, not having to smuggle it in like elementary or being yelled at by her mother that it was bad for her skin  
"I'm considering running the thing myself." Said Justin as he ate his green salad  
"Its 40kms. I've already started to train for it." Tatiana stated before one of Alexia's lecturers walked over to talk with her  
"Cadet Smith, that hypothesis you presented in class today was excellent. How'da come up with it?" asked the doctor with a distinct southern drawl which made Tatiana's head lift slightly  
"Well, my grandfather used to suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. After a bit of researching and some trial and error I found that when he had panic attacks they would be less bad or wouldn't happen at all if he was surrounded by his family-especially his grandkids. We brought him back to the present." She said as he sat down hoping to get more information out of her, "Guys this is Dr. McCoy. Dr. this is Justin. That's Reggae and this is Tatiana." She added as they all shook Bones' hand  
"Pleased to meet all of you" he said before he sat down with his own lunch  
"God Bones! I thought you'd at least remember me!" said Tatiana looking up from her sandwich, now just one crust left sitting on her plate  
"GODDAMNIT TATIANA! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" he yelled as he hugged his old friend  
"That wasn't from me Bones. Mum said to scare you. That and to say that if you're still drinking that Jack Daniels that she'll call Starfleet and get you kicked out." She replied holding the silver flask she somehow managed to pick from his pocket  
"How...What...Eugh I give up! And eat your crust!" he said as he snatched back his flask and grabbed his lunch before walking over to the table that the crew from the _Enterprise_ were currently occupying but not before Bones asked the dreaded question  
"So, why are ya here and not in New York in school livin' with ya mum?" he asked over his shoulder  
"Ask Pike, he knows." She said not wanting to explain the situation. McCoy was her biggest supporter in elementary school "Or alternatively you can call mum. She'll read you my report. OH SHIT! Look at the time! Sorry guys I gotta run. Why did I want to minor in engineering?" she asked as she ran off picking up her crust and bag as she got to the middle of the room she somehow managed to run headlong into Chekov  
"Der'mo izvinite*!" he said as he helped her up  
"Izvinite, ya opozdal na klasse**!" she replied not even realising that she was speaking Russian before she ran off, bumping into Scotty on her way out  
"You okay Chekov?" asked Bones as he walked over to the Russian ensign  
"Da. Vho vas zat?" he asked as he set his food down. Somehow it had survived the collision  
"That Chekov was Tatiana. She's a Language major, Engineering minor on a full scholarship" explained Pike as he walked over with his own lunch. Even though he was an admiral he still liked to have lunch with his crew. He smiled as Sulu arrived from the gym. That man loved his foil and fencing  
"How old?" asked Jim looking up from his hangover recovery food aka hamburgers and coffee with his dark sunglasses over his eyes  
"Goddamnit Jim, she's just 15. Get your mind out of your pants. She was Joanna's Best friend." Grumped the country doctor as he ate his food  
"Soooorrry. A man's got to have some pleasures in life, hey Chekov?" Jim said looking straight at the young Russian who blushed  
"Don't corrupt him Jim" warned Pike waving his finger at him  
"No, Bones. I wasn't interested in the young one. What about the older one that introduced you lot" Jim said before he slid his glasses down a bit to show Bones that he was serious about her before he quickly slid them back up to hide the bags under his eyes. Last night was spent hugging the toilet and fighting for one's right to use the toilet when they're super pissed as he had been last night. Chekov had been the main person that was thrown out of the way so he could spew in peace  
"Well..." started Bones who was interrupted by Scotty who arrived from repairing the _Enterprise_ which was in the dry-docks near the academy. He was fuming about seeing Tatiana at the academy in cadet reds. Although she made the straight red skirt look even better than it had on some of the other cadets he had seen. That and the fact it was shorter than it was supposed to be meant that she was trying to make herself look taller  
"Why te hell is me wee bonnie lass 'ere at Starfleet an' not at home with her mother?" he asked, accent thickening by the word as he slammed his lunch down on the table and glared at those around it. Jim had covered his ears to try and keep the hangover headache to a minimum. No one dared to answer the angry Scot for a few seconds until Pike spoke up  
"She got a scholarship Scotty. She dropped out of school." He said simply trying to keep a straight face from the look on the Scotsman's face  
"I'm callin' Nat. She'll tell meh te full flamin' thin'!" he huffed as he pulled out his communicator and took a bite of his sandwich before dialling Natasha Romanov's number, forgetting about time differences.

***means Shit sorry and **means Sorry, I'm late for class**


	6. Tatiana has an Asthma attack at a 22nd

Chapter six: Tatiana has an asthma attack at Alexia's 22nd  
Disclaimer: Still own nothing  
Okay guys, I know people do read this fic, please leave a review. Even if it is constructive criticism. HUGE THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED AND AN EVEN BIGGER THANKS TO MY FIRST REVIEWER, EBYARS2! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!  
The first hint of Chekov and Tatiana as well as Kirk Alexia is in this chapter. Bear with me guys.  
}{anabell

Tatiana got up earlier than she usually did. She wanted to get out of the academy, only to go running around San Francisco. That and to see if she could find Alexia a birthday present. That would be a little harder. The girl had everything except a boyfriend. And to quote Bones, she was a cadet not a miracle worker.

As she reached the gate she heard other cadets out and about, obviously trying to train for the marathon which was fast approaching, god only a few weeks until she could learn to drive and give her uncle Monty an increased receding hairline and grey hair. That could be fun  
"Romanov! Wait up! I'm not as young as I used to be!" yelled a very distinguishable voice from behind her  
"Sorry, Admiral, I didn't know that you still ran in the mornings." She replied turning around to see Pike catching up to her current location just in front of the gates  
"You made me get up every morning so you could do more running than all of the other students in Georgia. How could life ever go back to normal?" he replied as he arrived "So, my dear, what brings you out of bed so early in the morning?" Pike asked as they ran through down town San Francisco, matching each other pace for pace  
"I wanted to buy Alexia, Cadet Smith, a present for her 22nd birthday while getting it back without her noticing, if I need to I'll dump it with Bones and ditch lunch to wrap it then. Oh and I also want to get more kilometres in. I want to run the marathon." She said as they ran down Dogpatch road alongside the bay, Tatiana closer to the shops so that she could see what they had to offer. Her cadet red fitness uniform was starting to soak through, just as they reached the end of the shops  
"Right... That's the furthest... I've had to run... in a long time..." huffed Pike hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath. Luckily for him, he was allowed to wear civvies unlike Tatiana  
"Hey, old man, keep up." She said turning around to look where Pike had stopped, as she looked over her mentor, she saw exactly what she wanted to get Alexia "Hey, you catch your breath. I found the perfect present for Alexia." Tatiana added as she pulled out her purse and walked over to a small street stall which sold all kinds of souvenirs from all over America. Alexia had said one night when both of them couldn't sleep that she didn't have any American souvenirs-Alexia had jetlag and was on Australian time while Tatiana was nervous about the test she had the next day. It was on transporter theory, which she had helped Scotty with as a five year old, so she easily passed the exam shocking teachers until they looked at her file and saw that she was Scotty's niece.  
"Hello miss, is there anything I can do for you?" asked the vendor, noticing that Tatiana was taking interest in his items  
"Ah, yes please. I have a friend whose turning 22. Do you have stuff for birthday parties?" she replied as she looked over some of the crystals that he was selling  
"Well as you can see I have those crystals in front of you as well as some rare Pandora beads from the 21st century. And if you want I can even throw in a bracelet for the beads as well." He explained bringing up some beads. One caught her eye  
"You said that they were from the 21st century, right?" she asked pointing to one that looked strikingly similar to the _USS ENTERPRISE_  
"Yes I did but this one was the last to be made. Came out last year it did." He said nervously  
"Okay, can I have that crystal necklace and earring set over there and one Pandora bracelet, I'm still looking at the beads." She said as the vendor rushed to get her order. _Gifts this size are easy to wrap and hide_. She thought looking at the beads, the _ENTERPRISE_ one was a definite. Alexia had plans for when she graduated that she would serve on the _ENTERPRISE_ as she had told Tatiana when they walked to the library to study for tests or other tasks  
"Here you go miss. Have we decided on what beads yet?" he asked  
"Yes, the _ENTERPRISE_ one, the one in the shape of Australia and the one that looks like a sheep please." She said cheerfully as she prepared the hit on her wallet  
"Right, is there anything else?" the vendor asked hopefully  
"No that's it thank you." Tatiana chirped cheerfully just as her phone rang. She didn't have a communicator yet, they were only given out to officers, something she was far away from. As it rang out it played 'We weren't born to follow' by Bon Jovi "Hello Tatiana speaking..." she started before being promptly cut off by a very worried Uhura  
"Where the hell are you?! I've checked all over campus... I even got Bones and Scotty up and they got everyone else up! We're all worried! Where are you?!" she yelled into the handset back at the apartment where she was catering for both the flats as a thank you for helping look for Tatiana  
"I'm out on Dogpatch road. I'm with Admiral Pike. We went running and I had to find Alexia a you know what..." she explained before looking back at the vendor  
"That's $30 miss." He said as Tatiana handed over a $30 note and grabbed her bag  
"I'm coming back right now, depending if Admiral Pike can move..." she added as she tapped the admiral to tell him it was time to go back  
"Right see you when you get back. Oh here's your uncle..." Uhura said as the phone was passed over  
"LASS WHERE TE 'ELL ARE YA'!?" He yelled into the head set to which she moved away from her ear but it was still audible even at arms distance  
"ASK UHURA!" She yelled back before hanging up as she and Pike ran back over to the academy, which was over the other side of the bay  
"I swear that you will be the death of me..." Pike huffed as they finally reached the gate of the academy  
"Don't say that. Hey I'll guess I'll see you later" she smiled as she ran back to the flat to find Bones and Scotty out the front with binoculars and the cute boy she had run into in the cafeteria months ago walking out flat B in civvies before racing back inside obviously to say that she had returned

* * *

_A few hours earlier...  
_  
"Goddamnit, someone better be dying..." grumbled Bones as he rolled out of bed stepped around a snoring Jim and a sleeping-like-a-log Scotty to answer the door  
"Bones! Thank God! Tatiana's missing!" yelled a hysteric Uhura with a cold, sleepy looking Cadet Smith behind her  
"Whoa! Who's missing?" he asked as he pulled down his tank top, looking at the women in front of him. _God, its 3:00 in the morning_ he thought looking at the clock beside the door  
"Tatiana. You know the fifteen year old. She wasn't in her bed this morning." Said Alexia, stepping forward, she had been the one to find out that their young cadet was missing  
"Goddamnit..." he muttered as he let them into the flat before grabbing a hockey stick that he had from his younger days before he started banging on the doors to wake up the flat  
"BONES GO BACK TO SLEEP!" yelled a sleepwalking Jim as he threw a pillow at his head  
"UP! WE HAVE A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL MISSING!" he yelled as he pulled the covers off Scotty "AND IT'S YOUR NIECE!" he added before moving onto Chekov and Sulu's room. The two of them left absolutely everything on the floor, from books to old boxers and magazines on motorbikes and cars as well as Papers they had written in their time as cadets. _At least they'll be easier to wake up than the other two_ Bones thought, as he exited his room and walked past the girls, down the hall and into the room that Sulu and Chekov shared. As he arrived in the room, he hit the stick against the wood door in a first attempt to wake them up, only causing a few grunts from the pair. Smiling at the response he got, very similar to how he used to have to wake Joanna and Tatiana up when they had a sleepover, he flipped the lights on, causing Chekov to stick his out-of-control curls under his pillows and Sulu to pull his own covers over his head  
"Go avay, dokter McCoy!" came Chekov's muffled voice from under his pillows, causing McCoy to smile at the boy's antics before he thought about pulling off their covers before deciding against it, God, they were probably only in their boxes, quickly turning around looking at the girls in the doorway, waiting for action, McCoy made the old 'turn around' gesture, causing Alexia to laugh a little bit, which was good to cause the lessening of the stress and shock she was currently under. McCoy jabbed at Sulu with the stick whilst yelling "OUT OF BED! WE'RE MISSING A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!" causing Sulu to fall out of bed and start throwing on some pants that happened to be on the floor and throwing a book (which happened to be a paperback copy of Les Misérables, 1232 pages) at Chekov's gut bringing him out of his dreams  
"Ough Hikaru! Zat hurt!" he yelled throwing the book back before looking at McCoy  
"I honestly don't care what he threw at you. Hurry up will you, we have to look for Scotty's niece!" Bones said as Jim arrived fully dressed with two cups of coffee in his hands "Thanks Jim." Added Bones as he took one and downed it, everyone had arrived, even Spock, who Uhura had to call over.  
By the time Chekov arrived wearing Canterbury track pants and a grey jacket, they were all given the prep talk on where they would go to search for Tatiana  
"Jim and Sulu, you two have the night club district. Both of you know it better than anyone else, check there. Oh and before you all go we meet back here at 0645 at the latest." McCoy started looking at the two in question  
"Yeah, c'mon Sulu, let's find her." Said Jim confidently as they walked out the door and hopped on Jim's motorbike and headed for that district  
"Chekov, kid, you know the academy at twilight and pre dawn like no one else here, go get her." McCoy added pointing to the door  
"Aye sir." Chekov said cheerfully as he ran out the door after the others  
"Hobgoblin, you and Uhura are on the admin blocks and the labs and stuff." Bones said pointing at Spock and Uhura  
"Doctor McCoy, where is the logic in searching for the cadet there. She cannot gain access to those areas of the campus..." Spock started before being cut off by Scotty  
"Te lass knows me pass-codes an' stuff. Ya know in case she ev'r needed te get somewhere. She may still remember them." He said before McCoy cut him off  
"And Scotty and I will check the other dorms and the dry docks. Who knows maybe she'll be there." Said McCoy as he and Scotty left  
"And it looks like that you and me will be holding up the fort until they get back, Alexia." Said Nyota as they walked back next door to sit and wait for their extremely young friend.  
_END FLASHBACK_

"But I left a note on my bed!" protested Tatiana as she was dragged into the flat by her uncle  
"Don't care less, lass!" he replied as he put her in the bathroom, before walking out to see what Uhura and Alexia had cooked up as a thank-you for looking for Tatiana  
"Well, she's safe," said Nyota as she served up bacon and scrambled eggs for all of them. Alexia had left fifteen minutes ago for an early class and had sent a reply to the text that Nyota had just sent her, a smiley face of relief that they had found her  
"Well, I'm makin' a trackin' device for her. She ain't runnin' by herself again." Scotty said digging into the food  
"Um, guys, Pike just commed me. He was running with Tatiana this morning." Jim said as he and Sulu arrived back at the flat  
"Shit. Vhy didn't ve zink to ask Admiral Pike vere she vas?"Asked Chekov looking up from his yoghurt  
"Because, Ya'll too dumb to think of it!" Tatiana said returning from her shower, dressed in her cadet reds._WOW! She looks hot!_ Chekov thought, wondering what she would look like in another colour, the stylised Starfleet symbol showed that she would eventually go into the science/languages department. That colour blue would look great on her, making her hazel eyes stand out from underneath her reddy-brown hair  
"Right we all know that Alexia's 22nd is tonight. Romanov, try and show up on time." Jim said, winking at the teen, who had just poured milk into a cereal box and shook it, just to save time with washing up, and took a good gulp of the contents. Nobody else ate her cereal, Alexia had Weetbix (That's the correct spelling) and Nyota didn't like cereal  
"Lass!" hissed Scotty looking at what she was doing  
"Yeah? So what? You do it as well!" Tatiana replied as she put the inside of the cereal box in a plastic container and the cardboard part in the recycling  
"But not in public!" Scotty retorted earning a few stares from other members of the senior staff  
"Anyway, I even got Alexia a present!" Tatiana said smiling as she grabbed her shoes from near the door, while running back to grab her bag and books. Even though she was in a hurry, Chekov still thought she was quite cute before he was pulled out of his musings by one of Scotty's glares that clearly read 'Mentally undress her and I kill you, whiz-kid or not!'  
"Right, I have an engineering class to get to. And an assignment to hand in!" Tatiana said as she ran out of the door, slamming it before realising that she'd left her assignment on the bench "Shit!" she said as she opened the door again and bumped into Chekov, who had picked it up and hoped that she wasn't too far in front of him  
"Here jou go, meess." Chekov said holding the paper out for her  
"Thanks!" she said, slamming the door again, causing a photo that Nyota had hung up to fall and most of the people in the kitchen/living area  
"Damnit, she needs to learn not to slam doors." Bones said as he got up to leave for the hospital  
"Nyota, if te (the) lass refuses te (to) wear a dress tonight, make her, please." Said Scotty as he too got up to leave  
"Does she even have a dress?" asked Nyota as she lead them to the cadets bedroom and opened up Tatiana's wardrobe, and making a mental note that the girls needed to clean up their room  
"Aye, she does, 'ere we are!" said Scotty holding up a dress that was the same colour as Bones' top and laying it out on her bed  
"Right, I'll make sure that she wears it. I'm sure a certain Russian navigator would love to see that colour on her..." Nyota trailed, looking at the look on Scotty's face at the suggestion  
"I'm sure that Sulu will keep him entertained. Where is he by the way?" asked Bones as they walked back out to the main area of the flat  
"Right here. Did we find her?"Sulu said as he walked through the door  
"Yeah, she just ran off to an engineering class." Said Nyota as she served the helmsman up some of the bacon and eggs  
"Thanks Nyota." He said as he dug in  
"Jim leave you in the club district?" asked McCoy  
"Yeah, and we sortta got split up." Said Sulu as they all walked out the door to go to work.

* * *

"Hikaru! VAIT UP, HIKARU!" yelled Chekov as he ran through the campus grounds after his friend. It was lunch and he had to ask him something, even if it meant suffering his ridiculous Russian nickname, 'Pasha'  
"Yo Pasha! Whatya want?" Sulu called over his shoulder before turning to face his smaller friend  
"Don't call me zat in publik, Hikaru!" Pavel started before he pulled the man into an alley before asking "Kommander Scott's niece, she ees pretty, Da?" he asked looking worried  
"Yeah, I guess so. But not for me, I'm too old for her. Why?" Sulu asked, trying to keep his cool at the question Pavel just asked  
"Nozing, I vas just vonderning." He replied quickly before turning to leave but had his arm caught be his friend  
"You sure?" Sulu probed, if anyone was going to get anything out of Jailbait, it had to be him  
"Da! Let'z haf lunch!" Pavel said, a little too quickly for Sulu's liking, as he ran off to get some Russian food, and as his best friend, Hikaru knew that replicated Russian wouldn't cut it for the Whiz-kid

* * *

"Do I have to wear a dress, Nyota?" asked Tatiana as she zipped up the back, it was too short for her liking, coming up to her mid thigh, although she liked the colour  
"Yes" came Alexia's reply as she walked in drying her hair as Nyota did Tatiana's hair in curls, which wasn't hard  
"So how many are coming?" asked Tatiana nervously, if it was a big crowd, she would have to sit outside because of this thing called asthma. They had a hypo that got rid of it, but of course she had to be allergic to just about every vaccination and shot they had in hypos, so she still had a puffer. Bones always made sure that during her short time in Starfleet elementary, he always did her vaccinations with a needle. It hurt, but it was better than swelling up and having a reaction to it  
"Some friends and who ever wanted to come from the Enterprise," Nyota replied moving Tatiana over so she could straighten Alexia's  
"And can we expect to see you an Mr Spock kissing?" asked Alexia as she put on the Pandora and crystal necklace and earrings Tatiana had given her, and the perfume her mother had charged Nyota with buying- a joint gift  
"I guess I left myself open to that one," Nyota started, looking at the two cadets that were looking at her expectantly "maybe" was the answer  
"Nyota, what's Jim like?" asked Alexia as she put on a miniscule amount of make-up, Tatiana had completely avoided the stuff and was waging world war 4 with her high heels  
"Well, he can be an arse most of the time but if anyone threatens one of his friends, crew or family, then he will defend them until he dies and then haunt the person from the other side of the grave. Tatiana, you're fighting with those heels like you were a Klingon. Pass them here!" Nyota said laughing at the cadet's problems. She finally got them on just as Alexia left to make sure that Nyota's door was pulled shut as next door arrived with Spock.

* * *

The party was epic, Tatiana's I-pod and dock had been hijacked and was now pumping out the tunes on her 'Seriously dated but stuff I still like playlist for Alexia's party' this version did not include the Disney themes and the classical music of the original.  
Somehow, Jim had managed to sneak alcohol on campus to spike the punch with, as well as an entire bottle of pure Russian vodka for Chekov, Scotch for Scotty and bourbon for McCoy. Tatiana had seen the punch being spiked and only drank water directly from the tap; she knew where it had come from at least.

It was about two hours into the party when Jim made his move on Alexia, they had been dancing, but Jim started to make out with her and they were now kissing on the couch, Tatiana saw as she walked past, only to be stopped in her tracks when she remembered that she had forgotten to take her preventative puffer before the party started. As the music pumped out 'Party Rock Anthem' she started to make her way through the crowd hoping to make it to the back door to get some air. Her asthma had a very fine line between asthma playing up and a full blown asthma attack, and she didn't want to ruin Alexia's big night by having one. As she weaved through the crowd, Scotty caught her eye and raised an eyebrow in concern. She pointed to the door and raised her hands to her throat, signifying that she was going to get some air.  
Leaving the crowded flat she walked over to the back fence instantly feeling better as she took her puffer, better safe than sorry, her mother had said, as she stretched her lungs and filled them with clean, fresh air  
"Excuse me meess, can I help jou?" came a voice from the dark, a little closer to the house. Tatiana's ear picked up that the person was a Russian as a first language person like herself, and sounded like the 'he' that had been banging on the connecting bathroom wall on her first day when she had used up all the hot water  
"Nyet. YA v poryadke, prosto voznikli problemy s moyey astmoy*" she said hoping that he could understand her heavily influenced by her grandmother's Moscow accent  
"Astma? vam nuzhen fugu**?" he asked sounding worried  
"Nyet, Y menya svoya***" she replied holding hers up  
"Here, haf some wodka, eet (it) helps eweryzing (everything)" he replied holding the bottle out to her, as she lifted it, she thought that it was about half finished. Upon closer inspection of the label, she found it was the purist Russian vodka you could by in America  
"You sure? I'm only fifteen..." she said looking at the bottle in her hand  
"Da, here pour a little beet eento a cup." He said as he handed her a plastic cup "and I am only sewenteen." He added as he took the bottle from her  
"And you've already had that much?" Tatiana asked looking shocked  
"Da, zat and I don't really like party's zat much..." he said looking down at her. In the poor light at the moment, Tatiana could see that he had unruly almost blonde-brown curls, boyish features that told her that he was truly only a few years older than her  
"And obviously like helping damsels in distress?" Tatiana added playfully  
"A Russian gentleman vill ALVAYS help a damzel (Damsel) een deestress (Distress)!" he said confidently, feeling proud to be Russian "And especeeally (especially) one zat can speak such fluent Russian az jourself!" he added as Tatiana had the sip of vodka that was in the cup. Another thing her mother insisted that she learn was to down vodka, scotch or bourbon like an adult with many years practice. The trick with vodka was not to let it touch the insides of your mouth or tongue on the way down  
"Wow! Nan was right! That stuff does make you feel better!" Tatiana exclaimed giving him back the cup, feeling re-energised  
"Hov'd jou learn zat? I zhought (thought) zat only Russians could do zat!" the seventeen year old exclaimed  
"I'm a mix of the two best drinking cultures. I'm half Russian and Scottish!" she exclaimed as she led him back inside, at this point in time Tatiana's I-pod was playing 'Last Friday Night'. Feeling so much better she started dancing near the door with her fellow teen, thinking how good it was to be at the academy  
"Told you she'd have fun with someone her age!" yelled Bones over the music as he walked over to Scotty with refills of their respective drinks  
"Well, that doesn't mean that I 'ave te (to) like it!" Scotty shouted back trying to appear angry but deep down, he was happy that Tatiana was enjoying herself.

* means "No. I'm just having some problems with my asthma"  
** means "Asthma? Do you need a puffer?"  
*** means "No, I have my own"

Right, they know of each other's existence!  
See you next chapter!


End file.
